The present invention relates to a cable connector for using connecting to one end of a cable. Especially, the present invention relates to a so-called vertical-fitting type cable connector, which has a fitting surface for being fitted to a mating connector along an axial direction of a cable, and a connector device having the cable connector.
As a conventional vertical-fitting type cable connector, Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a conventional electrical connector. FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing the conventional electrical connector.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-92811
As shown in the appearance perspective view of FIG. 12, a conventional electrical connector 110 includes an insulating housing 11 extending as a thin strip; a conductive shell 113 that covers outside of the housing 111; and a plurality of plug modules 112 that connect to the electrical connector 110 through fitting connecting sections 111a provided in the insulating housing 111. Each plug module 112 works by itself as an independent coaxial connector.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing the conventional electrical connector viewed from a top rear-side thereof. FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing the conventional electrical connector viewed from a bottom rear-side thereof. As shown in the perspective view of FIG. 13 and the perspective view of FIG. 14, each plug module 112 includes a conducting contact 112c, which is connected to one end of a coaxial cable SC; an insulating module housing 112b that covers the cable SC; and a conductive shell 112g that further covers the module housing 112b. 
Patent Reference 2 has disclosed another example of the conventional electrical connector, in which a contact is accommodated in a housing hole to lock and secure the contact therein. FIG. 15 shows a vertical sectional view of the locking configuration disclosed in Patent Reference 2.
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-262773
According to the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference 2, upon inserting a contact 102 in a contact housing hole 13 of a housing 101, a locking lance section 102f formed by cutting a part of the contact 102 along the insertion direction and lifting the part, which is in short formed to have a surface only on a side opposite the moving direction upon insertion, is caught by a lance stopper section 106 of the housing 101. With this hooking configuration, the contact 102 will be locked in the contact housing hole 103.
According to the conventional electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the insulating housing 111, which is an insulating body of the electrical connector 110, and the module housings 112b, which are insulating bodies for the plug modules 112, are separately configured. As a result, the electrical connector 110 includes a large number of parts, and also requires a large number of assembling steps, so that there is an issue of a large device size.
In view of the problems, there is provided an invention, an object of which is to provide a cable connector capable of downsizing. In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector, whereby it is possible to obtain sufficient locking strength in an axial direction of a cable. Furthermore, a further object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector, that has fewer parts and requires fewer assembling steps. Moreover, a still further object of the present invention is to provide a connector device using the cable connector.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.